The Cell Biology/Morphology Core (Core D) provides a full array of biologic imaging services to aid COPD SCCOR investigators requiring photographic and micrographic documentation (visible, fluorescence, and electron) of basic and clinical research data. In addition to imaging services, the Core makes available its experience with sample handling and detection systems (immunohistochemistry, immunofluorescence, in situ hybridization, scanning and transmission electron microscopy) required to analyze gene and protein expression in experimental samples. The staff of the Core will work with project investigators to develop new applications and analyses for data generated in the COPD SCORR. Specific examples of Core D contributions will include assistance to the Projects in quantification of cell types in the populations of large and small airway epithelium and bronchoalveolar lavage samples that are the starting material for the analyses of gene expression, carrying out immunohistochemical studies on the airway epithelial and alveolar macrophage populations to to assess the expression of selected genes at the morphologic level, analysis of bronchial biopsies to quantify the proportion of cell types to compare to the brushed samples, immunohistochemical analysis of the expression of selected genes, cell cycle analysis, analysis of the morphology of ciliated cells at the light microscopy level and of cilia perse using transmission electron microscopy, determination of cilia beat frequency, and quantitation of the extent of emphysema in the models of lung regeneration and to quantify the proportion of parenchymal cells contributed by circulating stem cells.